


The Red String of Fucking Pain

by ilusoka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Underage - Freeform, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilusoka/pseuds/ilusoka
Summary: In a world where everyone's soulmate is attached by a mere string on their pinky, two boys miles apart will undergo a messy journey of love and fate when they find their strings have become entangled. Who is whose soulmate?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Red String of Fucking Pain

There was no name for it. Everyone had one, but no one had ever decided to officially name the red string tied around everyone's pinky. Common belief was that it led to your soulmate, and it was safe to assume so, as it’d never once been wrong.

Gon Freecss was perhaps the only exception to this rule. From a very young age, he’d discovered that his string led to one large mess of strings, one that his small brain could not possibly decipher, no matter how much he turned it over in his head. He never told his aunt about this, instead, deciding that perhaps a life without a soulmate wouldn’t be so bad. He had plenty of things to keep him entertained on Whale Island- swimming in the vast blue ocean, climbing the massive trees, giving guides to tourists, and perhaps the most exciting of all, his brand new phone!

Technology was scarce throughout the island, but his aunt, Mito, decided that it was finally time for the twelve-year-old to connect with the outside world. The new social media app was taking the internet by storm, ‘Soul Net,’ dedicated to people who haven’t found who’s at the opposite end of their string. It wasn’t just a “dating app” however, one could also use it to share photos and build friendships with others, which was what Gon desired, as there weren’t very many kids his age on the island.

Gon sat cross-legged on his unmade bed, hoving directly over his phone. His eyes were concentrated on the small spinning circle as the app took forever to install- their internet wasn’t the best- and instantly tapped his screen with almost enough force to break it once it finally finished, bringing him to a red screen with the words ‘Soul Net’ written across it. This was all so overwhelming for young Gon, being thrown into a brand new world such as this. What awaited him on this app? Instead of feeling nervous, however, Gon was excited. He almost didn’t know where to start- thankfully the app was rather direct, taking him straight to his profile creation page.

“Hmm…” Gon hummed aloud. A photo? Unsure of how to take a good photo of himself, Gon awkwardly held his phone up, camera open, and smiled his wide, iconic smile. It was good enough, he wasn’t hung up over what he looked like. He set his location to Whale Island, the age to twelve, and left his bio blank- just like his mind when he attempted to think of what to write.

The app buffered for a moment as it updated, but eventually, it transferred him over to the main page. The first person to pop up immediately enthralled Gon by looks alone. His hair was a spiky silver color, his skin pale, and his eyes a bright blue. He wasn’t even the one taking the picture, like he was some sort of model. This took Gon by surprise- he had never seen someone like this! Everyone on the island was well-tanned with dark hair, while he looked like some mythical creature, at least to Gon. He didn’t have any information typed out for himself as well, which piqued Gon’s interest. Once he finally figured out how to use it, Gon opened the chat feature on the boy's profile.

‘I’m Gon!’ He typed out slowly, although that felt almost too simple. He added a ‘Hello’ afterward, watching the three dots pop up almost immediately after.

‘I’m Killua,’ the boy responded, honestly way too fast. ‘We’re the same age,’ he added afterward.

This is where the pair's long journey began, those simple words that would lead them down a path of despair, love, and adventure.


End file.
